


Hidden Outlets

by DrableQueen19



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:30:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrableQueen19/pseuds/DrableQueen19
Summary: Everyone has secrets





	Hidden Outlets

brickqueen19  
Hidden Outlets- Trimberly  
It had been a long day, Kim was happy to be home. Which was a rarity these days. There were only so many ‘disappointed’ looks she could take from her mother. But thankfully neither of them were home. She dropped her bag off in her room. As she came down the stairs, something caught her eye.

The piano had been a gift, from her father. A congratulations for getting straight A’s. It was his idea, for her to take piano lessons. Wanting her to have an outlet. It had stood untouched, for the last year. After she joined cheerleading, she hadn’t found much time to play.

She sat down at the piano. Almost intimidated by it. She shook her head. She was being silly. She opened the lid, the keys shone bright in the moonlight. As pristine as the last time she played. She pressed on one key. The sound echoed through the empty house. She took a deep breath.

It was just like riding a bike. Her hands moved of their own accord. Soon the house was full of delicate music. Kim didn’t feel tired anymore. Putting all the pent up emotion, into the keys. Unlike most things, her newfound strength didn’t seem to be a problem. Her mothers face her voice, echoed through her mind. She found herself pressing slightly harder on the keys.

The music growing louder. Her ex friends sneering faces, their taunts as she passed. She shook her head. She had put them in the past, outgrown them. She had new friends now, the guys and their quirks. Zack with his craziness, Jason with his calm exterior. Billy with his heart.

The music changed again, slowing down. The atmosphere changed, as her thoughts turned to Trini. Her girlfriend that was still new to her. Trini’s laugh, her smile always made Kim feel better. Snuggling up to her at night. Trini glaring at Zack, for making lewd comments.

Trini teaching her Spanish, early in the morning as they lay in bed together. Trini assured her she was getting better. Kim wasn’t sure, it never sounded the same when she said it. But she did have a soft spot, for Trini when she spoke Spanish.

She was shaken from her thoughts. When a hand was placed on her shoulder. She would have jumped, if it was anyone else. But she knew Trini’s touch. “I didn’t know you were here” Kim said her hands coming to a stop. “I didn’t know you played” Trini replied softly. Kim shook her head. “I used to” Trini wrapped her arms round Kim’s shoulders. Resting her head against Kim’s. Kim felt herself relax, at Trini’s touch.

“I needed to blow off some steam” Kim said softly. “Didn’t feel like breaking anything.” Trini laughed. “The piano still seems to be in one piece” Kim smiled “Its nice to be able to be delicate, with something. Instead of being terrified of breaking it.” She felt Trini smile. “Did you want to try?” Kim asked turning her head. Trini was about to refuse. “I’m not as delicate as you” Kim laughed.

She patted the seat next to her. Trini reluctantly sat down. She placed her hands on the keys. Kim gently rested her hands on top. Music filled the house again. A slow tune, “See you can be gentle” Trini smiled. “Even I’m surprised by my self control” Kim laughed. “I am a good teacher”

Trini shook her head. “I wouldn’t go that far.” Kim looked affronted. “We both know you have no self control” Trini continued. Kim’s hands left hers. “I have plenty of self control.” Trini nodded, “When it comes to pianos. When it comes to” Trini paused Kim knew what she was going to say.

She leant forward instead. Brushing her lips softly against Trini’s. Pulling back just as she felt, Trini’s hands move to her waist. “See self control” she breathed. Trini shook her head. “Just proves your a tease” Kim smiled. “Something’s never change” Trini shook her head. “Here’s me thinking you’d be gentle with me” she stood. “I know what you’re doing” Trini shrugged. “Not doing anything”

Kim stood to, “it’s not going to work” Trini unbuttoned her shirt, shrugging it off. Stepping further out of Kim’s reach. Her tank top was the next to go. Kim’s mouth went dry. “You wore that on purpose” Trini smiled that smug grin, normally reserved for taunting Zack.

Kim was nearer now, close enough to run her hand over the lady material. “Think of it as a preemptive strike” Trini replied. The dark pink bra, looking even darker on Trini’s tanned skin. Kim’s mouth was dry. She placed her hands on a Trini’s waist. Trini was about to speak. When Kim’s hands slid to her legs. Picking her up with ease. Self control out the window. As she placed Trini onto the Piano.

Bringing them to the same height. Kim layered her neck with kisses. Trini ran her hands through Kim’s short locks. Feeling Kim’s tighten on her waist. “Everyone needs an outlet” Kim paused pulling back slightly. “Are you saying I’m your outlet for tension?” Trini smiled leaning into kiss the frown away.

“One of them” she whispered into Kim’s ear. Kim smiled she picked Trini up again. Heading for the stairs,

“So am I going to here about, your other outlets?”

Fin


End file.
